The Battle for Levitan
is the 15th episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Plot summary Staghorn and Slush Head send some prisoners to Levitan, where Skeletor uses a huge projection of himself to say the Mutants seek peace, but He-Man is an obstacle to it, and that if He-Man doesn't turn himself in, Levitan will be destroyed. To bring the point across, Flogg uses a tractor beam to take the whole floating city hostage. Adam decides to turn himself in, but Master Sebrian tells him this is their chance as Skeletor and all the Mutant forces will be at one place at once; Adam says that there's no chance to win while Skeletor has Levitan, to which Sebrian replies that he plans to find out how does the tractor beam work to destroy it. Hydron arrives and shows them that the villagers are ready to fight with ships made from salvaged Terrorclaws. Adam and Sebrian go with the scientists, and ask Alcon how is the particle reversion activator going, but they need to know how the tractor beam works to counter its effect. Adam suggests just to blow up the beam using the Starship Eternia, to which Alcon makes a demonstration shooting a similar beam to Gleep. As shown by shooting Gleep with a particle beam, if the tractor beam is destroyed but not reversed, it will collapse on Levitan, crushing it. That night, Adam finds Quakke and uses a mind trick (taught to him by The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull) to get the Mutant to take him to the spaceport. After leaving Quakke, Adam transforms into He-Man and defeats two Mutant Troopers, then he disguises as a Trooper and flies a Shuttle Pod to the Mutant Mothership. Flogg is worried that He-Man hasn't called to turn himself in, but Skeletor trust that he will, and Flogg asks what will they do if he doesn't, to which Skeletor answers that they will follow the treath and destroy Levitan. The disguised He-Man uses a device given by Sebrian to analyze the controls of the tractor beam, but Karatti arrives and chastises the "Trooper" for not saluting Flogg. He-Man must escape and is pursued by the Mutants, but manages to trick the Troopers into believing that Flogg is He-Man in disguise, then escapes in a Shuttle Pod. The analysis He-Man got is used by the scientists for the activator. He-Man calls the Mutant Mothership to negotiate his rendition. Later, Starship Eternia lands and leaves He-Man, whose Power Sword is taken by Slush Head, who then directs the Primans to recite a loyalty oath that they intentionally bungle. Skeletor then decides to go on He-Man's destruction, and tells him that he will destroy Levitan anyways. Drissi tries to stop Skeletor from shooting He-Man, but the Lord of Destruction pushes her aside, so Grot gets angry and throws Quakke away, but is promptly injured by Skeletor, who sends some Zeps after him, at which point the scientists reveal themselves among the crowd and shoot mud to the Zeps, also dropping some mud-shooting weapons for the Primans to take and use against their opressors. He-Man frees himself and retakes his sword. Hydron, Flipshot and the rebel villagers arrive in ships that drop mud on the Zeps and shoot the Mutant Troopers. Given the incoming defeat, Skeletor, Flogg and the other Mutants get onboard the Mothership and try to destroy Levitan, but the Galactic Guardians use the particle reversion activator to revert the tractor beam and repel the Mothership. After Primus is free again, Caz asks He-Man why he didn't free himself before, to which He-Man answers that first the people of Primus had to find the will to strike back to earn their own freedom. Moral Master Sebrian is about to trip on a skatenboard left by Caz, but Gleep takes the board away and tells that toys must be picked up after playing. External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *TVDB *TVmaze Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes Category:Episode articles without images